Song of Destiny
by RianniChan
Summary: Kyou has a twin sister who is a singing superstar. She like her brother is cursed but she's no animal. Akito hates her for good reasons. Read to find out no flames. Advice if you want. Rated for later chapters.
1. The Dream and The sister

Song of Destiny disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket Chapter one: The Dream and The Sister "Kyou! Come on!" Kyou turned in his sleep as the girl in his dream ran ahead of him towards the growing darkness.  
"Li-Little girl! Don't go there! Come Back!" he ran after her "Hey! Are you listening?! Stop!" farther and father into the darkness the girl ran and try as he might Kyo couldn't catch up. "STOP!"

"Kyou..." The girl stipped and looked back causing Kyou to stop at the sight of her orange eyes brightned by her dark black hair. "You don't have to worry about me ok?" She smiled her canine teeth sharp like Kyo's "Don't worry brother... I'll protect you... Even if it means me disappearing from your life forever." She turned and ran further being engulfed in darkness.

"NO!" Kyou sat up sending an angered punch through the air hitting something but not noticing. "I lost her..." he opened his eyes seeing his fist upon Tohru's shoulder. "Tohru! I-I'm sorry... Are you ok?"

"Don't worry Kyou-kun I'm fine!Don't worry about me." She rubbed her shoulder slightly. "Are you ok?" She put her hand on his forehead "You were muttering in your sleep... And well you... uh"  
"I what?!" Kyou looked concerned. "Did I hurt you?!" "Well...ah... No. But you did send Shigure-san through the door..." She looked to where the door once was and after a few moments Shigure came from the outside a large bump on his head. "Welcome back Shigure-san are you ok?"

"Thank you Tohru-Kun." He went to her pouting slightly. "Because of Kyou's nightmare we have to fix the door again." He came up to her and kneeled by her just waiting to be petted. "Would you comfort m-" He stopped as Kyou's fist came down on his head. He turned his attention to teh cat. "Oh... has our little Kyou-Kun fully recovered from his bad dream? What were you running from? Our dear little Yuki?"

"Shigure... You truely are an idiot. I'm not afraid of anything! Especially not that damn Yuki! Got it? And besides I wasn't running away from anything I was chasing someone..." He looked away from them whispering nearly inaudibly. "She looked so familiar to me"  
"Who looked familiar Kyou-Kun?" Tohru tilted her head some her trademark smile on her face.

"Yes Kyou Who?" Shigure already had a gut feeling about who he had dreamed about.  
"The girl in my dream... Her eyes reminded me of someone but I don't know who... She called me b-" He looked up sniffing slightly. "Tohru what's that smell"  
"Eh?" Tohru looked into space for some time thinking before suddenly popping back into reality. "Oh no! My Tofu for dinner!" She ran off the the kitchen and soon a few sounds of falling pans followed. Everyone sweat-dropped until a simple "Don't worry! I'll clean it up!" Resounded.

"Ah Kyou... Now we're alone." Shigure's face was suddenly uncharacteristically serious. "What did she call you? THis girl from your dream?"

"Kyou got up off the couch. "What does it matter to you?! It was just a dream it really meant nothing!" He turned and started to leave.

"Was it really nothing Kyou? You didn't even realize Yuki's in the room your so flustered." He pointed to Yuki who was sitting in front of the television.

"Shut up dog! It wad nothing!" Kyou again started walking off.

"She didn't call you 'brother' by any chance did she?" Yuki switched channels of the TV as he spoke.

"Actually... That is what she called me..." KYou didn't even bother getting mad at Yuki he was so troubled. "Why do you ask?" Before any one could answer he spoke up again. "It doesn' t matter! It was just a damn dream about someone who doesn't exist!" He stormed out of the house and he tried to slam a door which wasn't there and he ran off into the woods.

TOhru came in "Eh.. Kyou kun?" She looked to Yuki and Shigure for answers.  
"Don't worry HOnda-san." Yuki smiled. "He'll be back soon I'm sure..." The television started an entertainment news show and the girl from Kyo's dream (only a few years older then he saw her) filled the screen. "It's a good thing he left too... He shouldn't have to see 'HER' anyway. He's convinced she doesn't exist let's keep it that way."

Shigure nodded. "I'd better call Akito and Ha-San and tell them he's remembering... I hope this doesn't ruin Kieke-chan's visit"  
"Shigure call her kike she hates the name Kieke."

Tohru watched the two her eyes swirling with confusion then she saw the name 'Kike Sohma' on the screen. "Kike Sohma what's she got to do with the Sohma family?" Hearts filled her eyes. "If she's part of this family I'll be able to meet her!" She danced slightly. "I'm sooo excited Kike is an international singing star! I love her music especially 'save me from the zodiac' her first album!" sudden realization came to her face. "oh... she is part of this Sohma family..."

A few hundred miles away Kike awoke on her plane. She looked groggily out the window watching the quilt-like world below with eyes hidden by sunglasses. "He almost got me that time... I really should stop trying to connect with my twin... He doesn't even remember me..." She stretched and knocked a drink from her tray down but instantaneously caught it with the reflexes similar to that of a cat.

"N-nice catch Miss Sohma!" her assistant spoke up. He was an akward young man the age of 18 or so making him two years Kike's senior.

"Please Konan call me Kike"

"Y-yes Kike-sama."

Kike was begining to get a little agitated "No just Kike..."

Konan looked down slightly. "I-I'm sorry Kike... I'm not used to these working conditions. I-I normally work with the more up-tight people."

"I understand but please treat me as a friend. My old assistant couldn't and her work with me wasn't what I wished for..." She again looked out the window. "Lucky for you you'll get a vacation for the next three weeks or so."

"Ah-Ah Ma'a- I mean Kike I couldn't take a vacation so shortly after my employment." Konan was getting worked up feeling as if he had done something to offend her and was being sent away as punishment. "I need to work... Please..."

Kike held her hand up. "It is not as you think... It's just that I'm visiting family and they arent... Well they don't like outsiders much. It's time for my vacation so all my staff is taking time off." She looked back to him smiling "Besides you need to wind down and if you really really need to work I'll let you plan the rest of my tour in America alright?" She pulled her sunglasses down revealing her sparkling orange eyes.

"Oh thank you Kike! You will not be dissapointed I promise you that!."

"I'm glad... Now go plan your vacation." She put her tray up and leaned back her seat pretending to go back to sleep.

"I'll see you soon Brother."

(A/N: What'd you guys think?! Please don't hurt me if you don't like it... -.- I've never written a Fruits Basket fan-fic before... Like I said already. 


	2. Kike's Arrival

Chapter Two: Kike's Arrival (disclaimer: I still own no one but Kike)  
(sorry for lateness) 

The sun had set hours ago and Tohru had gone off to work. The men of the house sat around a table of take-out.

"It's really too bad Tohru-Kun couldn't cook for us..." Shigure looked woefully at his plate "I had to order out... I haven't done that in so long."

"Shigure stop complaining your giving me a headache..." Yuki stated simply as he brought his plate up slightly and began to eat.

"I'm not hungry..." Kyou said as he stood up and started to walk off.

"The dream is still bothering our little cat?" Shigure smiled as he set his plate down and ran over to Kyou to hug him. "That's sooo cute!"

Kyou pushed him off "Don't touch me! It's not the dream ok? I just don't feel like eating..."

"Alright Kyou-Kun whatever you say..." Shigure sat down then remembered something. "Hold on!" HE screamed over-dramatically. He ran off and soon returned in a suit and tie. "I have an announcement!"

"Your going away to a planet where you can never annoy me again?" Kyou said dully though there was some hope in his voice.

"NO! But we're having a guest!" Shigure sat back down. "We're having a high school aged girl guest!" He smiled and began to sing "One more teen girl in my house!"

"Quiet Shigure..." Yuki hit his cousin over the head with his empty plate. "She never stays here... It's always at the main house."

"So true Yuki but this year she'll just go to the main house to see Akito and then stay here!" He smiled even more. "I've already set a room up for her!"

"So Kike-Chan will be staying here..." Yuki sighed. "THe cat's going to ruin everything..."

"Oy!" Kyou was on Yuki like butter on bread "Your just asking for a fight" He began an attack at Yuki who dodged with ease.

"Come on cat! Can you really want to fight for a stupid reason?" Yuki brought his hand up and grabbed Kyou's fist. "That's just idiotic."

As the argument went on Shigure sidled to the front door which was obviously freshly fixed. "Well Ha-san's waiting for me. I'm off I'll return soon!" He closed the door behind him and began to walk but it wasn't long before Kyou came flying from the house and landed in front of him. "Kyou-Kun would you be so kind and not destroy my home while I'm gone?" With that he walked down the path and into Hatori's waiting car.

A half an hour later Kike stepped out into the terminal her sunglasses covering her eyes she glanced about. Konan followed her out carrying two bags.

"Ah... Miss Kike... Are you sure I can leave you here?" he asked as he glanced around anxiously. "I mean what if fans... well swarm?" He set the bags down.

"Konan I'll be fine I'm sure..." Kike stretched slightly "I'm rather sure that even my most knowing of fans don't know I'm here... Besides my cousin will be here so-"

"OH MY GOD IT'S KIKE SOHMA!" A voice rang out before she could finish her statement. All eyes went to her and soon teenage fans began to close in on her.

"Konan the bags!" Kike yelled simply as she ran straight for the man in the suit who she knew all too well. She pushed him around the corner and into a room and Konan followed. They all heard the mob pass and Kike sighed a sigh of relief. "Shigure I hate you..." She said her eyes glistening under the lens.

"Well Kieke-chan I'm glad you remember me!" He was about to hug the girl but didn't knowing that even though he could hug her without transforming it was best he didn't. "Well your more beautiful then ever and well you've filled out quiet nice-"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO KIKE THAT WAY!" Konan said in a scary voice as he hit Shigure across the head with the two bags and spoke up again in a quieter voice. "It's very wrong to speak to your cousin in such a manner." He set the bags down and bowed to Kike "Well I'll leave you then... Please Kike don't let your sick perv of a cousin bother you during your vacation..." HE looked to his watch. "Well I must catch my flight. I promise you by the end of my vacation you will have the best tour for the US ever!" With that he turned and exited the room.

"Well... Shigure..." Kike put her hair up in a pony tail and placed it under a cap. "Because of you I'm gonna have such a hard time leaving this airport..." She took off her sweater and replaced it with a black jacket from one of the bags Konan had left. "Now lets try to leave with minimal issues please?"

"Of course Kieke-Chan!" He bowed making fun of Konan. "I will do your bidding..."

"Shigure... Call me Kike... Not Kieke..." She picked up her bags and headed out the door. "Come on now pick up your feet... We have to move fast to get out of here..."

The couple moved quickly through the airport and by some luck no one noticed them until they were at the door. The two ran to the car and Hatori began the drive to the main house.

"Hello Kike-Sama." Hatori stated as he watched the road. "You seem in good spirits..."

Kike coughed slightly running had made her feel ill. "You wish Hatori-san... Shigure probably just jeopardized my health with his little stunt..." She looked out the window. "And none of this 'sama' stuff... It makes me twitch. Just Kike please."

"Yes... Kike-san."

"Ha-san it's too bad you didn't meet Kieke-Chan's new assistant! He's such a hard worker and so respectful. He yelled at me for being myself… And then he ran off promising Kieke-chan the best tour ever." He shook his head "Such a workaholic."

"Come on Shigure… Konan is my newest employee… And so far he seems to be rather capable of planning the best tour ever…" The girl took her sunglasses off and looked to Hatori. "Please Hatori-san… Let's get this visit to Akito over with quickly and preferably quietly as well."

As the car drove onward no more conversation came from the three and when the main house came into view the atmosphere grew thick with tension.

"Kieke-Chan… Are you sure you want to see Akito-sama tonight?" Shigure said quietly.

"Of course I want to see Akiko-chin" Kike smiled. "He doesn't scare me…" She would take her sunglasses off and look to the house. "I will go in myself… This discussion isn't meant for you guys to hear… I'm sorry." With that she would leave the two and enter Akito's dark room.  
(A/N: Chin is like chan but cuter!)

"Kike-san… You've returned for your visit I see…" Akito smiled at her causing a chill to run down the girls spine. "I wasn't sure you'd come as last time at new years I gave you hell."

Kike went to the cushion waiting for her and she knelt down. "Of course I came Akito-Chin. I wouldn't miss our visits for anything especially how we most likely wont have many more…" Her eyes glinted as she looked up to Akito's face. "Really we don't…"

"YOU DARE CALL ME 'CHIN'!" Akito's voice was raised and it shook everything in the room but the girl. He coughed and calmed down. "Kike-san… You should know by now that isn't how things work here. I am god. I am above you. You have no right to call me in such informality."

"I am also- I am above those under you Akito-Chin… You have no right to say I can't speak to you in an informal manner…" Kike smiled her teeth looking sharp and her eyes growing more cat-like. "You know the true story." She would place a book down at Akito's feet and stand. "Read it over and know it's true… I will visit again at the end of my visit." With that she stood and began feeling she shouldn't have been as serious as she had been. _Ah well… I'll be more fun next time I visit._

"Kike-San I know this story but our family will not hear it!" He would smile again evily. "Also remember… You are forbidden to tell the cat your relation to him."

"I know Akito-Chin…"

_Once upon a time there were no ways to tell year from year and the animals all lived together in harmony. Though the "Earth God" was fine with the ways things were the. "Heavenly God" felt otherwise. He felt that the animals should be more confined and controlled and that time should follow a pattern thus he came up with an idea for a banquet/race._

_"Listen here my children!" The Earth God announced as She got the message. "The Heavenly God is having a banquet two nights from now and all are invited remember to arrive as you will be granted years to be named after you"_

_The mouse heard the news and decided to play a trick on the cat…._

Rianni: Well that's all I have for now! Sorry it took so long! Next chapter! Kike's first day! Oh btw my story is based on an actual version of the Chinese Zodiac Legend.

Preview of next chapter

"Dinner time!" Tohru smiled setting some dishes down on the table. One by one everyone came down and sat. No one expected what would happen when Tohru showed what dinner was. "I'm sorry Kyou-Kun… I didn't have anything else…" She lifted the lid of the pot showing leek soup.

"LEEKS?!" Kyou and Kike both stood up in absolute disgust. "YOU MADE LEEK?! I HATE THEM!" The two looked to each other in surprise. "Don't talk when I talk!" Another look of surprise. "I'm serious!" They were both getting their tempers to rise. "I SAID STOP IT!" At that they both turned away from each other refusing to say anything.

"Kyou-Kun… Kike-San… Please come sit down…" Tohru walked to the kitchen and returned with some onigiri. "I made this too so you don't have to eat the lee-" She suddenly tripped and the onigiri fell into the soup.

"It's ok…" The two spoke at the same time again. "I'm not hungry." They looked at each other again. "STOP IT!" Both stormed out of the house annoyed and in awe at how in sync their minds were.

end preview


	3. A note from the author

Dear Readers,

I realize that I have been gone from in a very very VERY long time and I'm sorry. My life has just kept me busy with work, school, applying to college, attending college, and starting a business. However I now have some free time again and I wonder. Does anyone want my stories to continue? If so message me I have chapters I wrote when I started these stories that I haven't added yet and know where all my stories are going so I can update chapters weekly now rather than leaving all of you hanging.

Thank you.


End file.
